The Starting Line
by Itil.Malfoy
Summary: Draco se encuentra en una nueva etapa de su vida...¿podrá dejar atrás su terrible pasado & comenzar de nuevo, cargando su aflicción hacia una nueva línea de partida?


|| Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, no soy rubia, ni multimillonaria ni tampoco poseo una imaginación semejante a la de JK Rowling. Ergo, los personajes que a continuación se describen no son de mi propiedad ;3

Para leer, les recomiendo: Starting line - Keane, es una banda de orígen británico que amo *-* & que me ha servido de inspiración para redactar este fan-fic el día de la fecha.

Ojalá disfruten

Me quedé estupefacto en mi asiento.

No podía asimilar las palabras que el Jefe del Wizengamot había pronunciado segundos antes. Mis orbes grisáceas buscaron desesperadamente a sus ascendientes entre las conocidos semblantes inexpresivos, sentados en el extenso banco de los acusados, hasta clavarse en una preponte figura de largos cabellos rubios, casi platinados, semejante al suyo. Los gélidos ojos de Lucius Malfoy se clavaron en los míos con una inquietante combinación de humillación y culpa; más yo nada pude hacer para responderle, salvo, observar cómo ineptos miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo escoltaban hasta su nueva residencia: una lúgubre y húmeda celda en Azkaban.

Deslicé mi mirada hasta mi brazo, donde segundos antes, había percibido una fina mano posada delicada pero fielmente, sobre él. Una extensa y sedosa cabellera castaña se abrió lugar a empellones en mi campo visual; logrando reconocerla en seguida, le respondí el gesto con una ladeada sonrisa, real, verdadera. Aún no entendía cómo una mujer como ella, podía amarme…incluso luego de lo que había hecho. El exhaustivo peso de mi eterna condena marcaría mi destino a partir del resultado final de la última batalla de Hogwarts, lo sabía.

Mi hijo sufriría las consecuencias de mis actos, aún cuando era completamente inocente del oscuro pasado de su familia. ¿De verdad, las condenas sólo las imponía el Juzgado del Wizengamot?

- Draco… - murmuró mi madre, firmemente erguida a mi derecha. Apenas era consciente de su fallido intento de transmitirme una confianza inexistente en una favorable salida para la estirpe Malfoy; me era casi imposible sentir su mano sobre mi hombro, así que trasladé la mía en aquella dirección, tranquilizándome al poder percibir nuevamente esa aterciopelada piel envolviendo mi extremo con idéntico cariño que sentía por mí desde niño. La única, en toda mi familia – Encontraremos una mejor vida, lo sé.

Alcé mi mirada hacia su pálido semblante, notando copiosas lágrimas devastar su hermoso rostro y no pude evitar sentir cierta culpa. Pues, de cierta forma, yo también había actuado para que todo aquello sucediera. Forzadamente, claro. Pero lo había hecho.

Mi madre pareció comprender lo que pensaba, porque pasó uno de sus dedos sobre mi pálida mejilla, para tranquilizarme. Astoria, a su vez, aumentó la fuerza de su apretón a mi hombro. ¿De verdad las merecía?

Con un elegante, pero vacío, movimiento deslicé la silla en donde me hallaba sentado para comenzar la larga salida del Tribunal. Flashes, voces ahogadas, frases inconclusas…era lo único que podía percibir de todo aquello. Mi rostro se mostraba fríamente inexpresivo, más una mano apoyada sobre la fina cintura de Astoria delataba todo mi dolor.

Finalmente, el orgullo que me embargaba al demostrar el insulso legado de mi Padre, se desvanecía frente a mis ojos.

La insustancial pedantería de la cual había hecho gala alguna vez ¿De qué serviría ahora?

¿Dónde había quedado mi frialdad, mi sarcasmo? ¿Dónde había quedado Draco Malfoy?

El vidrio empañado fue el único cómplice de mis vanos recuerdos de aquella tarde. En mis pálidas manos sostenía con firmeza una blanca taza de té, en un intento de recuperar la calidez que dichas memorias me extirpaban con su mera mención. Los rayos de un sol primaveral se colaban por el inmenso ventanal del despacho, ubicado en la primera planta de la re-construída mansión Malfoy, tornando mi semblante aún más pálido, pero mi sonrisa, mi ladeada sonrisa, más tangible. Premurosos, se oían veloces pasos en la escalera principal, amparados por un hastiado regaño de ''¡No corras en la casa!" por parte de Astoria. Se detuvieron, obedientemente, frente a la puerta de la habitación, si bien esta se hallaba abierta, a la espera del ansiado permiso por ingresar.

- Un día de estos tu madre en serio te encerrará en tu alcoba, hijo – La voz del rubio platinado se tornó burlona, ante lo cual, su descendiente respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

- No creo que lo haga, Padre. Pero, si llega a darse el caso, dudo que soporte más de media hora. Ni siquiera ella podrá – Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, dándole a entender a su travieso hijo que tenía permitido ingresar en el despacho. El muchacho se abalanzó sobre el rubio platinado para abrazarlo y este, en acción coordinada, se preparó para responderle - ¿Hoy me llevarás al partido entre Alemania e Irlanda, verdad?

- Por supuesto. Pero – agregó rápidamente antes de que el joven pudiera replicar – tendrás que hacer lo que tu madre te ordene y abrigarte, ya que he conseguido los mejores asientos para el partido…

- ¡¿De verdad? – Scorpius se desprendió de su ascendiente con el inocente semblante saturado de emoción, ante la perspectiva de tener la mejor visión de un emocionante partido de Quiddicht. Draco simplemente sonrió - ¡Eres el mejor, papá!

El pequeño rubio de apenas ocho años, marchó en dirección a su propia alcoba, dejando a su padre con la sonrisa perfilada en su rostro. Sabía que Scorpius desconocía los hechos acontecidos tras la segunda batalla de Hogarts, pues él mismo quiso que así fuera. No obstante, se sintió orgulloso de haberle legado, aunque fuera un buen aspecto suyo, al niño de grises ojos que ahora se preparaba para disfrutar de un partido de Quiddicht; algo que Lucius había despreciado en él y que ahora Draco podía gozar en Scorpius.

Bien, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Chocolates? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Posteen en un review! Desde ya, más allá de que les hubiera gustado o no, les agradezco que se hubieran tomado el tiempo para leer ;3

¡Saludos!


End file.
